Popsicle
by SarcasticCharm
Summary: Momoko happens to run into her counter-part, Brick on a summer day. Will sparks fly? MomokoXBrick, Mentions of ButchXKaoru, and BoomerXMiyako.


Emmie-Chan: Nyaaaa! So much crap is goin' on right now! DD:!

Jen: Yeah, we have finals coming soon, along with that civil war project that's almost due, and that science test, oh an-

Emmie-Chan: TOO MUCH PRESSURE! *Twitch*

Jen: O.o…Anyway, as a stress reliever Amelia(Emmie) wrote this.

Emmie-Chan: You know I don't like being called my real name T-T.

Jen: I know ^^!

Emmie-Chan: T.T!

Emmie-Chan: The song Thunder by Boys like Girls got me to write this by the way =]!

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on Tokyo as a certain red-head moved through a crowd on the side-walk. Her pink eyes were wondering all over the packed city, never staying on anything too long. She dressed in a breezy red tank top along with some cut off jean shorts with red flip-flops. Her long shining red hair was down for once, absent of the normal ribbon.

Momoko sighed. It was summer and once again she had nothing to do, so she walked through the city with a Popsicle in her mouth to cool her down. She did have a spring in her step though; sense it was a BEAUTIFUL day out. She had asked Kaoru if she wanted to come, but she was busy with sports and claiming that she had to kick Butch's butt at a game of soccer. She had also asked Miyako, but the Blondie was watching a fashion show on TV.

So this left the sweets-lover on her own. She didn't mind really, she liked time to think. People always thought that she only thought of Manga and Sweets, but this red-head was actually quite intelligent despite how she acts on the outside. She thought of how she could stop by the book store to pick out a book, or how she could grab a smoothie at a local shop. But as she turned around a corner she saw a flash of red.

There across the street, in the park was Brick. In dark denim shorts with a red shirt that had a black evil smiley face on it. He wore black and red DC's and still had that cap on backwards on his shaggy red hair. He sat on a bench staring at the sky, seeming not to notice the world around him. Ever since Professor had gave the Rowdy-Ruff's that chemical to age them to 16, Momoko couldn't help but blush every time she looked at Brick. Brick, Butch, and Boomer had traded sides and became good, saying that being evil never got them anywhere. And when they aged, they also changed in ways.

Butch, who as a kid was a tough and an annoying little boy, was now an intimidating guy with the ability to get under your skin in the most simple of ways. Of course he wasn't this way to Kaoru, who was oblivious to the fact that he has a crush on her. All of Tokyo could see it, EXCEPT her.

Boomer, who was a prankster and a bit clueless, now had a good sense of humor and was actually really smart except when it came to math and understanding girls. He's usually seen at Miyako's house, senses he also, had a crush on a PowerPuff. Miyako didn't seem to notice that as well.

And now lastly, there was Brick. Who was obnoxious and loud, was now analytical and sarcastic. He was very stoic but showed emotions when either something bad or funny happened. But he never smiled at Momoko. He had laughed at Kaoru and her temper, he had smiled when Miyako had saved a kitten that was in the rain, but he had never showed any emotion towards Momoko.

Snapping back into reality, Momoko realized she was staring at him, with sad eyes. What did she do to get treated to coldly? She sighed and licked her Popsicle, crossing the street into the park. She couldn't believe she was doing this, after all, he probably HATED her. Coming up to the wooden bench at which where Brick sat, she plopped down next to him, staring at the huge fountain in front of them.

Brick felt a someone next to him and looked to see the Pink puff licking a Popsicle. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was doing. So she opened her mouth to talk.

"Do you hate me or something?" Momoko asked eyes still sad like a puppy's. Brick's maroon eyes widened a little.

"Because I've seen you show emotion towards everyone but me. So I'm curious of why." She continued, still staring at the fountain instead of him. She licked her Popsicle again, thinking.

The Ruff remained quiet, but a strong arm wrapped around Momoko's small waist, pulling her towards him. She snapped her head towards him, Popsicle still in mouth, along with wide eyes. Brick's eyes were half open and dazed. He gently grabbed the Popsicle and took it out of her mouth while leaning in, connecting his lips with hers.

Momoko's world was spinning. The kiss was so sweet, (not including the taste of the popsicle) that she was completely breathless. It's like Brick had poured all his emotion into that kiss. Her slender arms found their way around his neck as her pink eyes closed in bliss.

After what seemed like forever, the Reds separated for air. They stared at each other for awhile, just looking at the other. Brick then put the Popsicle back in Momoko's mouth, smiling a sweet smile while doing so.

"Is that enough emotion for you?" He said, still smiling.


End file.
